camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Shallow
Personatily Amanda is a happy go lucky kind of girl, she always goes with the flow and lives to have fun. She won't let a mean comment or person drag her down. History Sierra Shallow met Gana well in a local super market being food for her dinner. Gana offered for her to come to his house and for her to stay for dinner. Sierra excepted and went to his house. Not knowing he was a god until the next morning when she awoke in her own house. One month later she discovered that she was pregnant. Almost a year later, little Amanda was on the scene as happy as an child you would ever see. She was enjoying being a toddler and at the age of 5 Sierra got married to a young bachelor named Devin Fint. The family soon moved to Cuba and when Amanda was 10 she arrived from school and saw her mom throwing up in the washroom. Amanda then discovered Sierra got pregnant. Amanda soon had a little baby brother named Adam who she loved with all her heart. When she got to age 17 she had dreams about a camp with multiple cabins and some guy who seemed to be waiting for Amanda. She told her mother who had just recently gotten a letter from Gana and the family decided to take Amanda to camp. On the way there they had gotten attacked by a wewe gombel. But at first they just thought it was a girl who ran in front of their vehicle. They crashed and the car flipped, and Amanda was strapped to her seat upside down. She ended up getting her seat belt loose and kicked the door open. The girl who they hit was slowly beginning to stand but it was gruesome and ugly. The monster quickly ran towards Amanda but Adam got in the way and was devoured by the mosnter. Amanda fierce at her little brothers death grabbed a huge rock and smashed it off the mosnters head knocking it out. Devin and Sierra soon got out and helped Amanda away from the crach site, but on their way the wewe gombel ate Devin. Amanda and Sierra fell down into a ditch and then arrived in ruins. Gana appeared and directed Amanda to camp, promising to take Sierra back home. Gallery Amanda.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 2.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 3.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 4.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 5.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 6.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 7.jpg|Amanda Shallow Amanda 8.jpg|Amanda Shallow Powers Offensive #The children of Gana can change the consistency of their hands similar to ivory. It is quite practical when they have to fight a hand-to-hand combat, but it is not advised to constantly using this ability against an opponent with metal weapons, since naturally ivory is not as strong a metals. Any cracks they might have on their hands, will change into normal wounds once they changed back their hands into normal flesh. #Children of Gana are fast to analize their opponent's weaknesses, and they know how to exploit it. Defensive #The children of Gana have skin as sturdy as an elephant's skin, so they're not easily wounded although it is not impossible for them to get hurt. Passive #Children of Gana have above average strength. #Children og Gana have thick skulls, never bump your head against theirs. Supplementary #Children of Gana can be physically immovable if they want to, regardless of their actual size (warning to all other campers, NEVER play chicken with children of Gana. You WILL lose because of this particular ability of theirs). #Since mouses are are Gana's sacred animals, the children of Gana are able to command rodents as they will. After completing 1 quest #Children of Gana are able to charge and ram their opponent with devastating force. The drawback of this ability is that they can't change the course of their charge once they started charging. After completing 2 quests #Children of Gana are able to quadruple their strength and speed for a medium amount of time. Once the effects wore off, the user will feel excessive fatigue and won't be able to move without another person's assistance. After completing 3 quests #Children of Gana are able to transform into an elephant. Traits #Children of Gana are very wise, intelligent, and able to learn things very quickly. #Children of Gana have very calm demeanor. #Children of Gana are very hard to taunt, and it is very rare for them to get angry. But on the rare occasions when they do get angry, they never use their mouths to express their anger - they use their fists. #Children of Gana have big, strong, and sturdy bodies. #Children of Gana are able to sleep in any position, including standing up. Relationships